bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance with the Teletubbies
Dance with the Teletubbies is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 8th September 1997. Description OVER THE HILLS AND FAR AWAY LIES THE LAND WHERE THE TELETUBBIES LIVE. TINKY WINKY, DIPSY, LAA-LAA AND PO, JUST LOVE TO DANCE. WHEN THE WIND BLOWS, A MAGIC WINDMILL BRINGS PICTURES FROM FAR AWAY, JOINING THE TELETUBBIES TO THE WORLD OF REAL CHILDREN WHO ALSO LOVE TO DANCE. Chapters/Segments # The Stamping and Stepping Dance (From The Grand Old Duke of York) # The Teletubbies walk down and up a hill (From My Mum's Keyboard) # Larette Tap Dancing # The Walking Dance (From See-Saw (One of the banned Bear and Lion episodes) # The Teletubbies Take Turns At Wearing The Skirt (From Numbers 1) # The Rabbits # The Running Away Dance (From Numbers - 1) (2 times) # The Teletubbies walk in and out of the trees (From Feeding The Chickens) # The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (2 times) # The Follow The Leader Dance (From Animal Rhythms) # The Round and Round Dance (From Owl Babies) # The Teletubbies and The Cloud (From Playing in the Rain) # The Splashing Dance (From Playing in the Rain) # Trit Trot (From Emily and the Trap) # The Falling Down Dance (From Drawing Cacti) # The Teletubbies Say "Eh Oh!" (From Photo Faces) # The Tip Toe Dance (From Larette Tap Dancing) # Jumping for Fun (From Jumping) # Children Dancing # The Jumping Dance (From Humpty Dumpty) # Tubby Bye-Bye Featuring: Georgina & Harriet Acott-Smith, India & Tom Beaufort-Lloyd, Alex Kemp, George Kirkpatrick, Carly & Anna Mitchell, Harriet Moran, Holly & Charlie Morris, Gabriel Prince, Charlie & Oliver Travers, Larette Tritton, and Guy & Amber Wyles Trivia * This video marks the first appearance of the Follow the Leader Dance. It later made it's first television appearance in the 1998 episode Carnival II. * Before each dance (except for the Follow the Leader Dance) the Narrator states the name of each dance. * The second TV Event featuring a group of children dancing was featured exclusively on this video and never appeared on television. * This is the first video to feature Simon Shelton as Tinky Winky (He played him in the Follow the Leader Dance) * Po was the boo shouter * Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby Trailers # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video logo (1991-1997) # BBC Video slide (Teletubbies - Play Hide and Seek/Tinky Winky's Bag/The Magic Flag) # Teletubbies intro # Dance with the Teletubbies title card # Start of Dance with the Teletubbies (1997) Closing # End of Dance with the Teletubbies (1997) # Teletubbies closing # Ragdoll Productions endcap # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * A slide showing a Teletubbies book and fades into another slide that shows another 2 Teletubbies books. Gallery Dance with the Teletubbies (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|Spine Bbc-Teletubbies-Dance-With-The-Teletubbies-_57.jpg|Back cover Teletubbies-BBC-Video-VHS-_57.jpg|Cassette BBCV 6186, BBCV 6297.jpg|Also Available from the BBC BBCV_6297.jpg|Also Available from the BBC (2) Dance with the Teletubbies (UK VHS 1997) title card.png|Title card Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Teletubbies Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Tim Whitnall (Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The Ragdoll Shop trailer